Origin of Magic
by chrisnewberry
Summary: Both the Potter and Greengrass Families have two secrets. One, that both families have been friends for thousands of years but have hidden this for the last 1400 years and two, that they both remember the truth. Premission to repost was granted by dp35.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and/or Stargate SG-1. They are the property of their respected owners. This story is done purely for fun and to see where I can take it. Credits to Darkplayer31 for the storyline.

**Pairings**: Harry P. /Daphne G. /Astoria G. /Tracy D. /Hannah A. /Susan B. /OC. /

**Summary**: Both the Potter and Greengrass Families have two secrets. One, is that both families have been friends for thousands of years, but have hidden this for the last 1400 years and two, that they both remember the truth of the origins of the wizarding world.

Timeline:

* Start shortly before the Stargate Movie takes place!.

* Start of the Harry Potter books is in 1995.

**Prologue, July 24, 1995:**

Looking down on the galaxy from the Ascended Plane, the four Ascended Alterans once known as Moros, Ganos Lal, Janus and Melia, members of an ancient and powerful race known as the Alterans or by the younger races, The Ancients, watched over five of their descendants. The first three, Moros and Ganos Lal, once known among their race's descendants as Merlin or Myrddin Emrys and Morgan Le Fay. During their time as a descended Alteran, they had a single child, a girl. This girl, named Oma Desala Emrys, married in to one of the last two families to remember their origins, the Potters. From this line, only three descendants survived a single boy and two girls who would be turning eleven in a few short days.

With Moros and Ganos Lal, two other Ascended Ancients watched over the last of their line of descendants, two exceptionally pretty girls, one who had turned eleven a month ago and the second turned ten. They like their friends Moros, and Ganos Lal had descend to a mortal Alteran to help rebuild the fractured, and technological regressed race into a society who was able to control their abilities. While descended they had a single daughter, like Moros and Ganos Lal, who married the only other family to pass the truth of their origins down, the Greengrasses.

The Alterans as a race had evolved along the same path as the normal humans of Terra, but were of the first coming of the form, whereas the humans were the second. Being the first coming of this form and as a race evolving for over 60 million years had caused the development of many powerful abilities.

"They are so young, are they ready to take on their responsibility and rebuilt our kind? It is such an enormous responsibility," asked an extremely concerned Melia.

"They must. I hope my young descendants realizes that they must let others in and accept their help," replies Moros in a concerned manner. "They have had such a harsh life due to a manipulative old man who has stepped above his place," Moros spat out his anger towards the manipulative old man, who has caused more harm than good.

Janus stepping up behind Melia, offering his presence to help calm her, with Moros seeing that Ganos Lal looked just as concerned went to provide some comfort, as well. After a short wait, Moros looking at the others, comments, "Good luck, Constance, Emily Delacour and Harry Potter."

_Oma, Lily, and James POV_

Unknown to the four Alterans, there were three other Ascended beings who were also watching over the children, as well. Two of three of them being the mother and father of the three of the children. Link Moros and Ganos Lal, they wanted to dispose of the manipulative old man named Albus Dumbledore, but knew they could not do anything while ascended. Lily was looking at her husband James, who appeared much calmer on the outside. He was currently watching what was happening to their son.

"Lily Flower, Dumbledore will get what he reaps when the time comes. We just have to concentrate on getting Harry away from the Dursley without notice!" James spoke up concerned for his only son. "As long as he is inside Privet Drive, he is in more danger from them. They will also get what they have caused our son by ten-folds."

"We have to be grateful that Evan helped with keeping both daughters of ours safe from both Voldemort and Dumbledore and sending them to the Delacour's. They are the safest there for the time being. At least until they can be reunited together," said Lily looking a bit happier. She was seething about what pain and suffering Harry had to suffer.

"Do you truly believe that Albus will allow them to expose him in a bad light Prongs or something to happen to them?" Lily asked as she watched as her only son, who was currently getting beaten by his uncle. After his uncle had beaten him black and blue, Harry got roughly picked up and thrown back into the cupboard under the stairs. This had been the fourth and worse beating that Harry had to endure within four days by his uncle. The cause was for not completing his chores on time before, but this time it was for speaking to a snake. Lily could see the swelling and purple bruising on her son arm that looked spring, or worse but watched helplessly as there was nothing she could do but watch as events unfolded. She watched as her son slowly stood up, and walked the extremely short distance to the rooting old cot that served as his bed and sat down. It was oblivious to them all that Harry was severe pain from the beating his uncle lay into him. From their view, his arm and ribs might have taken the brute of it all.

"You think he is controlling them Lily? It is highly possible, but the only way to find out is if they get tested which will not happen when Dumbledore catches wind of it. He will find out due to his spies in the Ministry." Replied James before his eyes narrowed a little. "The goblins could do the testing without informing the Ministry, and they can get around the wards as well."

"Yes but how do we contact them. It is making me angrier watching everything that happens to Hadrian."

"I can deal with that when the time comes Lily. The Others are in a conference right now, so there attention is not completely on the Mortal plane. Moros or Gan may help as well, but I hear they are watching Evan children as well as another whose destiny a mortal is trying to disrupt without knowing it."

The cupboard itself was small with barely any lighting so to speak. There was a tiny mirror inside along with the small cot that had been rotting away. There were also spiders that crawled around due to the mostly darken state of the room. There were also some drawings that Harry drew in school that the Dursley have not found and destroyed yet. The last and most important item that could be seen had to be the small baby quilt. It was this quilt that Harry aunt found him wrapped inside of after someone left him on the doorsteps. Other than that, there was not much else besides the oversize clothes that barely fit him, and the lock on the cupboard door.

The danger that they were discussing was not external, but internal. They had to watch helplessly as their son was both mentally, physically, and emotionally abused almost daily by his so called relatives family. If it were not evil enough, both of them also had to watch them continuously starved him for several days without food or water.

What angered Lily and James, as well as many other ascended Alterans, was the illegal blood wards that were weakening harry's magical core. This coupled with the illegal blocks on his core was causing unhealthy side effects that could lead to an early death.

"You will get to see your son soon, Lily and James. We just have to wait until Harry falls asleep which should be extremely soon. I will help you now so when he falls asleep, you both will be waiting." Without further instructions, Oma walks over and touches both parents hands before all three of them turns into balls of energy and depart from the Ascended plane. They each reappears in the same area, to see an extremely messy library with books on tables, chairs, the floor, and some on bookshelves. A few tables looked to be overturned, as well. Looking around, Lily and James noted there did not appear to be anyone else here.

"To answer your first question Lily, this is the inside of your son mental Occult shields. To your second question, he has had no training, and the defenses are weakening due to all the blocks and a few potions he had in his system that will dissipate soon. This is only temporary as I think his mental apparatus will change when he ascends to his titles on his birthday." Oma replied cryptically.

"How long do we have with our son and are there restrictions?" It was James who got over his shock first. He was still partial shocked at the Occult shields even for a pre-teen without training.

"Time runs differently here, but I would say twelve hours. That is about three hours time in the mortal world. The reasoning being, he has help coming. I would recommend only catching up with him, sharing stories and helping his defenses, or even help with sorting some of these memories. I suspect this will not be the last time you will see him this way. I have to leave now, he should be arriving any minute now, goodbye, Lily and James." With that Oma glows back into a ball of white light and leaves the two semi-shocked parents to await their son. They did not have that long to wait, as a few short minutes later a young boy appeared in the middle of the library not facing them. From his wild raven black hair and short height, he would be mistaken for a six or seven year old, instead of a nearly eleven year old boy.

**I know, I'm being a little unfair leaving a cliffhanger here but the next chapter will show the mental avatars of parent and soon. Also, what kind of help do you think The Others provide? Who is this Evan that they were talking about? Stay tuned for Chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello,

I am taking down chapters two and threee. The reason will be oblivious as I have updated chapter 1 today with the final rewrite. For the Grammar ppl, and I know there are a few of you out there as I've read the reviews. I have used the program Grammarly dot com and spent several hours after correcting all those to proof read it after words. I also had someone beta it for me off line as well.

I hope you enjoy this new chapter, and I hope to have the next up by next weekend at the latest. Due to me still have a busy schedule, it could be delayed but I am definitely now taking my time to make sure there is almost no if no errors appearing. Or at least trying. I would like to also say that there will possible be two to three **New** original new chapters between now and when I bring up the ones from the original story. I have also extensively rewritten them and will have to redo that again as I changed a few things since those revisions.

On the last issue, I am still debating on if I should leave the Veela/Siren part of the storyline in or remove it. I will be placing a vote on my profile that you the reviewers and guest can decide. Depending on this vote will also tell me how much I have to change to darkplayers original chapters as well.

Kind Regards,

Chris Newberry

**PPS: I will be restarting Dark Lord Ascending story when I have more free time. I just wanted to clear this up to some who have asked about this in the past and do watch both stories of mine. **


End file.
